There's more then one World of Magic
by fg7dragon
Summary: After defeating the remnants of the Cosmo Entelecheia, saving Asuna and lengthening the existence of Mundus Magicus, the Ala Alba return to Mahora to realize that there's more then one World of Magic. A new journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

Action takes place after the Ala Alba's return to Mahora and at the beginning of the Fairy Tail manga.

_**There's more then one World of Magic**_

___**By fg7dragon**_

**Chapter One**

**The Seven Created Worlds**

Almost four months have passed since Negi Springfield and his students had returned to Mahora Academy from Mundus Magicus. During their journey, they had discovered the truth about Negi's mother, Queen Arika, and about his own student Asuna Kagurazaka, or Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, who was a princess of Ostia and his distant cousin. They had even saved the Mundus Magicus from destruction and defeated the Cosmo Entelecheia remnants, even though they escaped capture. But the original purpose of their journey was not fulfilled, as they found not trace of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield.

So, Negi had returned to classes and continued his training in the arts of magic for over three months. Until a shocking discovery was made by Yue and Nodoka, during one of their trips to the underground library. They had run across the magic accumulation device they saw during the school festival.

"This place looks as amazing as last time" Asuna said, looking around.

"Yeah, but back then we didn't have time to investigate, we kind of had a dragon on our tail" Konoka giggled.

"Hm, that's odd, I was never able to come to this place. There was supposed to be a barrier around it." Albireo Imma said thoughtfully.

"I never knew about it" Eva said slightly surprised. "I was more interested in the areas with books when I was searching for a counter-curse."

"Well, it doesn't have as much magic accumulated as last time, but it's been months since the festival" Negi said looking at the core.

"But what does this place so, anyway?" Chisame asked not very interested.

"Well, let's have a look at these walls, they're full of marks" Yue said as she headed for the nearest writing and started taking pictures.

"All of them?" the hacker asked weakly as she looked around the huge room.

"Don't worry, Chiu-chi, I'll take care of that half of the room" Kasumi said as she headed towards the other side of the room and began recording the writings with her artifact.

"_This will take a while" _Negi thought as they left the chamber, after taking photos of everything.

"Negi!" Asuna gasped as she looked at the outer door to the chamber. It was run down and collapsed, but otherwise intact.

"What is it, Asuna?" Negi asked as he approached her.

"That writing on the door…" she pointed towards a red sketch on the door.

"That's…" Negi froze as he immediately recognized the grinning face.

"Nagi!" Eva stared at it with her mouth open.

"It says 'My clue' underneath" Yue said surprised.

"'My clue'?" Negi asked weakly.

"That's the same thing written on the map you got from Eishun!" Eva said enthusiastically.

"But the writing was on the corridor that leads to my residence" Al said.

"Isn't that place very close to here?" Konoka said with an amused smile and a deep silence followed.

"**That idiot marked the wrong corridor on the map!"** Eva, Al and Asuna yelled in one voice.

"Should have seen this coming" Negi mumbled.

"Now we really need to investigate this place" Eva said looking back towards the chamber.

"Hey, there's something stuck under the door" Kotarou pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, it's just some book" Eva said without interest.

"That looks oddly familiar" Al said thoughtfully as he approached. "I've seen it before"

"So have I" Negi added as he began lifting the bolder.

"Where?" Eva asked as he picked it up.

"In your dream" Negi said with a wide grin.

"In my… you mean that's…?" Eva stared.

"Yep, dad's notebook for curses" Negi confirmed showing her the insides.

"But that means…" Asuna began but noticed that Negi suddenly went bright red as he read the contents.

"It has the counter-curse?" Eva asked hopefully.

"Eh, not exactly a counter-curse, but it will free you from the curse." Negi answered as he closed the book and avoided looking her in the eye.

"Then, you can free me?" she asked getting closer and closer to the young mage.

"Well, yes, I can. But I don't know if you're gonna like the method." Negi blushed more.

"Spill it!" she demanded as she cornered him.

"A Pactio, judging from the blush" Haruna grinned.

"Yes" Negi admitted.

"You mean I need to become your Magister?" Eva asked relived.

"No, you need to become my Ministra" Negi said an Evangeline froze.

At that, all the others burst into a hysterical laugher.

"Dark Evangel…Queen of Darkness… calling a ten year old 'Master'…Bwahahaha!" Al laughed.

"What comes around turns around, right Eva-chan?" Asuna laughed holding her stomach.

"I never thought this day would come" Chachamaru said in her usual voice as she tried to repress a smile.

"Hohohoho, I've been expecting this since Aniki caught her from falling off the bridge." Kamo said entering his 'dirty old man' mode.

"What?" Eva asked with a blush and then noticed what the ermine was doing. "What are you doing, small animal"

"Drawing the Pactio circle, of course" Asakura said putting a hand on Eva's right shoulder.

"Yep, looks like he's done" Haruna grinned, seizing her other shoulder.

"Hold on, let's talk about this first" Eva began, with a grater blush on her face.

"About what?" Asuna grinned, pushing Negi towards her.

"Well, he's just ten and…" Eva tried.

"Didn't stop ya last time" Kamo grinned.

"Zip it ermine!" Eva blushed even more.

"I see no problem" Haruna said.

"But…" Eva began but her lips were suddenly pressed against Negi's.

At that point, they both stopped their struggle and kissed. Slowly, a huge mass of magical energy engulfed them.

"Oi, it's been almost two minutes!" Chisame said annoyed and with a blush on her face.

"It's even longer then the one I had" Chachamaru said with an uncharacteristic frown.

"So what? I had a lot of power to recover" Eva said as she stepped away from Negi and licked her lips.

"Right, oh mighty servant!" Al laughed and the next moment an energy blade went through him.

"Damn his phantom body!" Eva mumbled.

"Oh, did that upset you, Kitty?" Al grinned, reappearing behind her.

"Well, at least I'm a girl so I have a moral excuse for making a Pactio with a guy. Unlike you, Colonel" Eva grinned evilly.

"Ouch, that was a dirty counter Eva" Al said losing his smile.

"Proof that I'm back" she grinned and looked back at Negi who was now reading something in Nagi's notebook. "Right boya?"

Negi didn't answer, but examined the page carefully and finally murmured "I think I did everything right" and then blushed when he met Eva's gaze.

"What are you reading, boya?" the vampire asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just making sure I broke the curse the right way" Negi said as he hid the book behind his back.

"What do you mean by 'the right way'?" Asuna asked and Eva blushed and looked a little disappointed.

"You mean that was required for…" Eva said weakly.

"Best performance of the artifact" Negi said holding out a card with Eva on it.

"What was required, all you did was kiss her" Kotarou said uninterested.

"Unless… the kiss was…" Haruna began with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Yep, a deep kiss" Kamo confirmed as he read the book he somehow retrieved from Negi. "Never seen this pattern, though" he added with his 'dirty old man' mode at max.

"**Wha?"** the other girls demanded ran towards the ermine to see the book.

But before they even got close, Eva snatched the book and unleashed a menacing aura that stopped them in their tracks.

"The only ones that are allowed to see or touch this book are to ones that knew Nagi personally. With the exception of Rakan and Imma" she said and the runes of the _**Magia Erebea**_ began to glow.

"I agree, who knows what else Nagi wrote in here" Asuna said as she casually took the book from Eva's hand and looked at the contents with a bright blush.

"Geh, forgot about you, Kagurazaka" Eva said annoyed.

"To late for that now" Asuna grinned and then stared at the page and then at Negi. "On second thought, maybe we should burn it." she said like she was in a trance.

"Read the last part, huh?" Negi blushed.

"And I though you were gonna become some playboy when you grow up! **You're already one, damn it!**" Asuna said as she began hitting Negi on the head with the book.

"Asuna, that book has more then that on it, don't rip it!" Negi said as he covered his head.

"It has some info on this place on it, I recognized some of the writing!" he added as she stopped.

"Let's take this discussion to my place" Al suggested and they all followed him.

"So? What does it say about those ruins?" Asuna asked.

"Chisame-san, can you project this page and this picture with your artifact?" Negi asked giving her the book and his digital camera.

"Sure, but I need to take a picture of the page first" she answered and projected the requested materials on a wall.

Everyone gasped in shock at the sight. The picture from the ruins was taken near the core and it displayed several key-shaped slots around it. Some of them were as long a Negi was tall, while others were regular-sized. But what surprised them was the shape of the keys.

"They look like they staff Auveruncus used to have the Lifemaker posses me!" Asuna said and took a step back.

"The tools of Creation and Destruction. That is what it says in dad's notebook. Those staffs are what control that worlds that were created. And the smaller keys are what activate the Gateports" Negi explained as he pointed towards the other projection.

"Did you just say worlds?" Eva asked surprised.

"Yes. As you know, the physical place that corresponds to the Mundus Magicus is the planet Mars. From what I can read here, seven worlds were created: on Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and even on Earth itself." Negi explained.

"I never heard anything like that. I always thought there was only one created world, Mundus Magicus!" Eva said.

"Aparently, the secret was very well kept. And for a very long time, too." Al said as he looked at Nagi's notes.

"For more then twelve thousand years. That's how old these ruins are." Negi said with his mouth kind of dried. Not even the Lifemaker, in spite of claiming he owns the Mundus Magicus because he was from the royal family, ever knew about this place. It was sealed until dad discovered it. Ten years ago."

"And he was last here six years ago." Al added.

"The magic accumulated by those ruins was what was used to create those seven worlds. That last one made was the only one we know: Mundus Magicus. But it was incomplete. Apparently, in the twenty-two years that takes for the magic to accumulate, the knowledge of how to do it was lost." Negi continued to read more and more shocked.

"So that's why the Mundus Magicus was so unstable. It wasn't complete!" Asuna exclaimed.

"And still isn't. That staff should have been placed in the core of the planet. The real planet Mars. That kind of transportation magic is unheard of." Eva pointed out.

"All we managed to do was lengthen its existence for a good thousand Earth years. That's what dad must have been searching for all these years. He was trying to prevent a cataclysm." Negi said and turned towards Asuna with a smile.

"And the reason nobody has seen him in either this world or Mundus Magicus for the past ten years…" Al trailed off.

"Is because he hasn't been in these two worlds. He must have been in one of the remaining six!" Eva said enthusiastically.

"And he returned six years ago was because he had finished searching one of them" Negi added. "And he left from here. That place can be used as a Gateport once every six months. The next time is on New Years Eve."

"Hold on, Negi-kun! Don't tell me you're gonna…" Al began worried.

"Roll a dice and pick a key? That's exactly what's I'm going o do. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Negi said determined.

"Same goes for me; I've been stuck here for 15 years. Leaving to a foreign world is exactly what I need." Eva said.

"Me too. And don't even think about telling anyone about it until we left." Asuna threatened.

"Don't worry Asuna, we won't tell grandpa. Colonel-san can tell him after we leave." Konoka said cheerfully.

"Eh, we?" Negi asked as he took a step back. He had a BAD feeling about this.

"Yes, us of the Ala Alba!" Haruna grinned evilly.

"You don't think you can go without us, do you sensei?" Yue asked as the group approached Negi.

"Well, even if I allowed it, there's a transport limit for the Gateport." Negi said. "Only five humans can use it at once."

"You need a healer, none of you three have any idea of healing magic" Konoka stated.

"Hold on just a minute here!" Asakura started.

"No fair aru!" Ku Fei complained.

"She has a point, though." Eva admitted.

"If ojou-sama is going, I am too" Setsuna said in a dangerous tone that nobody dared to contradict.

"Then I believe it's settled. Master, Asuna-san, Negi-sensei, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, Kamo, Chachazero and myself will be the ones leaving." Chachamaru said calmly.

"Wha? He said five, not eight!" Asakura said.

"Five humans." Chachamaru corrected her.

"No fair." Haruna muttered.

"If we don't find him in this one, we can always check another world." Eva said.

"Don't I have a say in all this?" Al said weakly.

"No!" everyone else answered in one powerful voice that almost made the mage shrink.

"Eishun and Takamichi are gonna kill me" he whined.

"I'm going to investigate the device more carefully, and learn which key leads where. Colonel-san, I could use your help with some of the inscriptions" Negi said as he put the notebook in his pocket.

"Sure, I'm quite interested in that device as well. I never had a chance to examine a Gate first-handedly, but I know the theory" Al agreed.

"Well, we should start packing. Make sure nobody notices we're leaving" Asuna said.

"But what are you guys gonna do about school?" Yue asked.

"Well, I've had my share of school for ten lives." Eva answered darkly.

"I'm good too. After I got my memory back, I found out I already knew everything we learned here." Asuna said.

"My database can be updated with all the necessary information" Chachamaru stated.

"I initially came here to protect ojou-sama. It doesn't concern me." Setsuna said.

"I'm sure I can catch up with everything when I get back" Konoka smiled.

"Takamichi can handle teaching. He's still recovering and can't do field work." Negi finished.

"That won't be necessary, Negi-bouzu" a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

"**Chao!" **they all said as they turned round and saw the genius girl dressed in a Mahora uniform and drinking a cup of tea.

"Yo" she managed to say before she was hugged by her former classmates.

"Did you decide to stay in this time period, Lingshen?" Eva asked her surprised.

"Nope. I'm just visiting to help you guys out. I discovered that I can time-travel freely inside this room. But only time-travel. No space distortions." she answered with a smile.

"The, you mean to tell us that we can take us back to New Years Eve when we come back on the first of July?" Konoka asked happily.

"Yep. That's the idea" Chao confirmed.

"Not that I don't trust you, but why?" Yue asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I'm following a history book that's now pleasant to read. I can't tell you any more then that" the time-traveling Martian girl snickered.

"Good to hear. Now let's start packing and catch up" Konoka said as she took Chao's hand and the girls and Kotarou left to the upper world, leaving Negi and Imma to their research.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you liked this first chapter. I noticed there were none Negima & Fairy Tail crossovers and I decided I couldn't leave it like this. They're both about mages, they're practically asking to be mixed.**

**If this story goes well, I might make a sequel for another of the remaining planets. I'm expecting some ideas on what I should mix Negima with next.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Two**

**Salamander and Fairy Tail**

A few seconds after their disappearance, Negi and his companions were materialized on a similar platform inside a cave. As they looked around, they found an exit that lead towards a forest.

They walked around for a while, and realized that the trees were like those on Earth.

Soon enough, they reached a road that lead them to a nearby town.

"These people are speaking Japanese. At least we won't have communication problems." Negi noticed.

"Yeah, but they don't seem to have any magic around here." Asuna said kind of disappointed.

"Check again, Kagurazaka." Eva grinned and pointed towards a shop that had a large 'Magic' sign on top.

"Let's check it out. I want to see what kind of magic they have here." Konoka said cheerfully.

As they entered the shop, they saw a blonde girl around their age ask the shopkeeper:

"You mean this is the only magic shop in town? Ow, I was hoping to found something useful" she pouted.

"Come on, don't say that. We have some new stuff too. Why don't you have a look?" the shopkeeper beckoned her.

"Hm, I'm looking for the keys for the gates. Strong ones." she said looking around.

"Gates, huh? That's something uncommon.

"Ah, the White Doggy!" she noticed with a smile.

"That's not strong at all." the shopkeeper sighted and then turned to Negi and his group. "Welcome, what can I help you with?"

"We're just browsing" Asuna said as she looked around.

After the girl left, they decided to follow, not very impressed by the magic they saw.

"Eva, from the looks of it we'll have to hold back a lot in order to keep a low profile." Negi sighted.

"If we weren't looking for that idiot, I could take control of this in less then a month." Eva said in a bored voice.

"What's all that commotion for?" Asuna wondered looking at a crowd of girls.

"They're saying something about a famous mage called Salamander. Let's check it out." Konoka suggested and they followed the blonde girl from before.

The mage was surrounded by a large group of girls.

"Something feels off. He's using some sort of hypnosis." Eva said disgusted.

"What a lowlife." Asuna said.

Just then, a sakura haired boy appeared.

"Igneel! Igneel! Huh? Who are you?" he asked the mage.

"Maybe you know me as Salamander" the mage said as he took a cool pose. "Gone already?" he asked shocked as he noticed the boy walked away with his pet cat.

The mob tried to pound him for disrespecting the 'great Salamander'. But Eva's menacing aura stopped them in their tracks. The girls shivered for a moment and then turned back to the mage.

d more common sense then the other townsfolk.

They found out that gold was still used, but the value was so great that the owner of the restaurant almost emptied the register to give them their change. Also, they discovered that mages were organized in guilds. They also discovered that the boy, Natsu, had almost no common sense at all. He thought Salamander was a dragon! The girl, Lucy, had a brain, and left the idiot to eat like a pig after she paid for the meal.

In the evening, while Negi's group was having a discussion on what guild they should join while sitting on a terrace in the port, a tsunami alarm was given.

As the huge wave approached, Eva cast a freezing spell around the town and the first waves turned to ice.

As they looked more carefully, they saw Natsu and Salamander fighting while Lucy and the cat watched.

"Who dares attack Salamander of Fairy Tail?" the mage asked angry.

"My name is Natsu from Fairy Tail. And I've never seen you at the guild." was the answer as his fists caught fire.

"Boss! That scale scarf and wild fire... He's the real Salamander!" an underlying yelled and started running.

"_**Dragon's Iron First!"**_ Natsu called out as he blasted the fake into the air.

"What kind of magic is that?" Lucy asked.

"Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Igneel taught him. It changes one's lungs and skin to those of a dragon." the cat answered.

"Let's get out of here before the cops catch us!" Natsu said as he took Lucy's hand.

"Why me?" Lucy asked as she was almost dragged away.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Happy, the cat asked.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled.

"Hey, mind if we come along?" Asuna asked as her group caught up with them.

"Who are you guys?" Natsu asked surprised.

"I'm Asuna. These are Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Kamo and Chachazero. We heard about your guild and it sounds fun. We want to join."

"Sure, follow me. Its in the next town." Natsu grinned.

"So, tell us about the people in the guild." Konoka asked him as they started walking at a normal pace.

"Well, our Guild Master is old man Makarov. He's pretty strong." Natsu said.

"Aye, he has all kinds of magic. Then there's Kana with card magic. Biggest booze drinker I've ever seen. She drinks a barrel at once." Happy said thoughtfully.

"No idea where she puts it." Natsu said. "There's that idiot Gray. Somehow, he can't keep his clothing on." Natsu continued annoyed.

"He uses Ice Alchemy. Luxus uses Lightning, Elfman uses Take-Over, Erza uses enchanted swords and armor. And so on." Happy finished.

"What about you guys?" Lucy asked. "I can summon Stellar Spirits."

"Me and Setsuna use enchanted swords." Asuna said.

"I mostly use Wind and Lightning magic and Eva uses Ice." Negi continued.

"I'm a healer" Konoka said simply.

"I use explosives." Chachamaru finished.

"Nice diversity. But how strong are you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Heh, depends on who you ask. Let's have a spar one of these days." Eva grinned evilly.

"If you spar with someone, let me know so I can leave town." Asuna said annoyed.

"Why, you don't like fighting?" Happy asked surprised.

"I do. But I hate the Ice Age." Asuna muttered.

"Okay. I don't think I want to ask." Lucy shuddered.

The rest of the way they walked in silence.

"Here we are! Welcome to Fairy Tail! The greatest guild there is.!" Natsu said with a smile.

As they entered, Natsu yelled: "I'm back!"

While most of the people greeted him cheerfully, a guy that only had his boxers on got up with a fierce look.

"Natsu's back?" he asked.

But the next moment Natsu kicked him in the face.

"That wasn't Igneel in that town!" he said angry.

"Bastard, how dare you punch me?"

"I kicked you, idiot!" Natsu replied.

Soon enough, other people got involved in the fight.

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Lucy asked out loud.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're always like this. That's how they get along" the silver-haired beauty from behind the bar said.

"Oh, you're Mirajane-san!" Lucy exclaimed in awe.

"Pleased to meet you. You must be new here. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said.

As the newcomers introduced themselves, the fight began to get more dangerous as the mages brought out their magic.

"Oh dear, this is getting a little out of hand" Mirajane said slightly worried.

At that, Negi whispered something to Eva who gave an evil smirk.

Just then, a thundering voice sounded as a giant figure entered the guild.

"That's enough… **Cut it out, you fools!"** the giant said.

"Huge!" Lucy said in fear.

"Oh, you were here master?" Mirajane asked the giant.

"Master?" Lucy paled.

As the other guild members settled down, Natsu grinned and yelled:

"Hahaha! You all got so scared! This match is my wi…" he said before he got stepped on by the giant.

"Oh, newcomers?" the giant asked looking at the group behind Mirajane.

"Y-yes" Lucy said frightened while Negi's group simply nodded.

The giant made a terrifying sound that almost gave Lucy a heart attack and then shrunk to the size of a dwarf.

"What?" Lucy gasped with her eyes almost leaving their sockets.

"Nice to meet you." Makarov said and then attempted a jump on a beam, near the upper level, but hit it with his head. Ignoring that fact, he climbed on it and called out to the guild.

"You've done it again, fools. Look at these documents I received from the council." he said holding several files. "First… Gray. Good job on sweping out the smuggling organization, but you walked naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried."

"But… wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" Gray asked sulking.

"Then don't be naked in the first place" Elfman sweatdroped.

The master sighed end continued.

"Elfman… you had a mission to escort a VIP, but you assaulted him during the mission!"

"He said 'men are all about education' so…" he tried to excuse himself and the old man sighted again.

"Kana Alberona. Drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council."

"They found out…"

"Loki… Flirting with council member elder Renji's grand-daughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too." the old man said and made a pause before continuing with a deep gloom.

"…And Natsu… You destroyed the Devon thief family, but destroyed seven other houses that belong to the townspeople… Leveling a historical clock tower in Tully village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts of Lupinus castle. Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operations. Destroying half of Harujion's port.

"_This guy's been busy"_ all the newcomers thought.

"Arzach, Levi, Kulov, Reedus, Warren, Visca, Etc."

"Me too?"

"Guys… The council members are angry at me all the time…" Makarov said looking upset. "But…Forget about the council members!" he finished by burning the documents in his hand.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked.

"Liste up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'sprit' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul in whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council!" Makarov grinned. "**Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!**" he finished in the cheers of the entire guild.

A while later, Lucy and the Ala Alba members had joined Fairy Tail and were receiving the membership tattoo.

Lucy, Konoka, Setsuna and Chachamaru decided to have it on their right hand but when Negi's turn came, the magical tattoo was rejected.

"What's going on?" Makarov asked as he approached when he heard Mirajane's surprised yelp.

But he froze when he saw what had appeared on Negi's hand: the runes of the _**Magia Erebea**_.

"What in the world is that?" he asked as he examined the runes. "I've never seen anything like it"

"It's proof that I've grasped a certain technique" Negi said avoiding his gaze.

"And what technique would that be?" Makarov asked in a serious face.

"We'll explain that a little later. We had something to talk to you, anyway." Eva said and added when he tried to say something "In private"

Makarov nodded and watched Negi as he took of his shirt, revealing his muscular body and telling Mirajane to put the tattoo on the right side of his chest. This time, the tattoo applied normally.

"I have the same… issue as he does. But I'll have it on the back of my neck" Eva said, gaining a curious gaze from the guild Master.

"I'll have it on my abdomen." Asuna said and they quickly received their tattoos.

"Now let's have that discussion" Makarov said and guided the Ala Alba upstairs.

"Oi, what was the old man so surprised about?" Gray asked as he approached Mirajane.

"His hand rejected the tattoo. Usually, one's body rejects it when he's already part of a guild. But it worked fine on his chest." Mirajane answered lost in thought.

"That's weird" Natsu said.

"Yeah, and after it rejected it, a weird tattoo appeared all over his arm it was all swirly." Mirajane added.

"Hey, the guild tattoo was supposed to be one of the unstoppable seals. It can only be rejected by another tattoo. Don't tell me he has something even more powerful on his hand!" Loki joined the conversation.

"And that little blond girl said she has the same" Mirajane added.

"Do you know anything about them, Luigi?" Natsu asked.

"It's Lucy! And no, I just met them today." the girl said. "But…"

"But what?" Gray asked.

"Natsu, remember that Evangeline girl said she uses Ice Magic?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu asked curios.

"Well, I wonder if she has something to do with the waves that froze before hitting Harujion earlier today." Lucy said thoughtfully.

At this, Gray started laughing.

"That's a good one! A little girl freezing waves that could cover an entire town! Even I wouldn't be able to do that!" he said.

"That's true; it would take an inhuman amount of magical power. A little girl couldn't have that much power." Lucy admitted. "Still, they have some strange feeling about them"

"Yes, like they have some hidden power that they're suppressing." Mirajane said thoughtfully.

"They somehow remind me of the Master" Kana said as the newcomers descended with Makarov.

"Mira-chan. I'm leaving for a little while." the guild master announced.

"How come, you just got back?" Gray asked surprised.

"Oh, I just need to visit the National Bank, I won't take long" he said as he took a small green pouch from Asuna. From inside it, metallic sounds came, like coins hitting each other.

"Oh, alright then" Mirajane said with a curios glance at the pouch.

"And another thing. I need you to add the names Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Sakurazaki Setsuna, Negi Springfield and Kagurazaka Asuna to the S-rank list." Makarov said in an apparent casual tone.

At these words, everyone else in the guild froze and dropped whatever they were holding. They all stared at Makarov and the four newcomers he just named. Natsu was choking with his fire drink.

"Hold on, old man!" a voice was heard from the upper level.

"Luxus." the guild Master said as he closed his eyes, knowing what will follow.

"I'm not gonna let some brats just join the guild and instantly become S-rank!' Luxus roared.

"Fine, have a spar with Negi" Makarov said as he headed for the door.

"I'm not gonna drop it until I'll fight… come again?" Luxus stared at the old man in disbelief.

"I'll allow it. Miss Konoka is a very talented healer, so she'll be able to put you back together after the fight" Makarov said as he looked over his shoulder.

"And why not one of the others?" Luxus asked without caring too much about the answer.

"He said he can hold back better" Makarov said as he left the guild.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you, brat!" Luxus threatened Negi.

"Let's take it outside the town." Negi said not impressed.

"I agree, wouldn't want your blood on the guild's walls, now would we?" Luxus said with an evil grin.

"Oi, you should stop the kid!" Gray told Asuna as Negi and Luxus went outside.

"Negi's more powerful then you think" Asuna smiled and followed the two fighters.

"Are you fond of this Luxus character?" Eva asked with an evil smile.

"No" said most of the surrounding people.

"Then you'll love this" Eva said as she and the others followed Asuna's lead.

Outside the town, in a clearing in the forest, they found Negi and Luxus in a staring contest.

"Asuna, Setsuna, put a barrier around this place. I don't anyone to get hurt." Negi said.

"Understood, sensei" Setsuna said as she and Asuna took out their Pactio Cards.

"_**Adeat!**_" they called out and their appearance changed.

Asuna's cloths changed to a black dress with frills, a large harisen appearing in her hands.

Setsuna, on the other hand, changed her clothes to that of a samurai, and sixteen white knives appeared floating around her. But what attracted attention were her pure white wings.

"_**Sica Shishikushiro!**_" Setsuna called out and the knives flew and imbedded themselves in the ground all around the clearing.

"_**Ensis Exorcizans!**_" Asuna called out and focused her power and a golden aura started radiating from her. When she started rotating the harisen with her right hand, it transformed into a huge sword. She imbedded the sword into the ground next to one of Setsuna's knives.

A golden dome of light suddenly erupted from the knives and covered the clearing, separating the fighters from the crowd.

""What the hell is that?" Luxus asked, looking at the dome.

"A negation barrier. No magic may go past it, either in or out. If I'm gonna prove my worth, I should at least reveal my power, even if I will only use a bit" Negi said as he closed his eyes.

"Huh, pretty confident, aren't ya, brat?" Luxus mocked him.

"Enough talk. **Let's begin!**" Negi demanded as he opened his eyes and unleashed his magical power, the runes on his hands glowing is a silent menace.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Three**

**Proving one's worth and Introductions**

With Asuna and Setsuna's barrier around them, Negi didn't have to worry about holding back to protect the spectators. No attack spell could get past that negation field. But that doesn't mean that they couldn't feel the pressure that Negi's magical power was putting on them.

The weakest ones began fainting after a few seconds.

"Oi, Negi! Keep it down, will ya? These guys can't stand that pressure!" Asuna yelled.

"Wha-What kind of attack was that?" Gray asked after Negi reduced the amount of power.

"Attack? Negi-kun didn't attack yet. He just revealed the amount of magical power he has." Konoka said cheerfully.

"You mean he discarded all his energy just to prove a point?" Lucy asked confused.

"Of course not. A mage absorbs magic from his environment. If he merely releases his magic outside his skin, he can re-absorb it in mere moments." Eva said bored.

"But what's the point?" Natsu asked.

"Fear." Mirajane whispered. "That kind of power induces fear to the opponent."

"Yes. That's exactly it. But is also a way to see if your opponent is worthy. If he cowers in fear, there's no point in engaging battle." Setsuna said.

"Well, that guy looks rather pissed than scared. So we'll still see a fight." Asuna pointed at Luxus.

Luxus, annoyed because Negi was showing off, began gathering lightning in his hands. When he reached his full capacity, he grinned at Negi who was watching him with interest.

"Hey, brat! I heard you use lightning too. Look carefully, this is what it should look like." Luxus said arrogantly before releasing the attack on Negi.

Negi stood still, rather disappointed by the attack, and raised his right hand.

"Is he nuts? He's gonna get fried! Luxus is to angry to hold back! Get out of the way, kid!" Gray yelled.

"No, that look in his eyes..." Mirajane whispered.

When the lightning reached Negi, he simply deflected it with a snap of his right hand. The attack hit the barrier and was negated.

"Is that all you got? If so, it's the saddest thing I've seen in quite a while" Negi said clearly disappointed. "I'll show you how lightning should be used" he added and began chanting his spell. "_**Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!**_" he finished and then added "_**Stagnet!**_" and the huge amount of energy converged into a twisting sphere.

"He's gonna use it." Eva said with an evil smile.

"It?" Lucy asked.

"You're going to see what those runes on his arms are for." Asuna answered.

"A technique I created several hundred years ago. The ultimate darkness technique." Eva said as her expression changed to one of lust. "_**Magia Erebea**_"

"Darkness?" Mirajane asked fearfully.

"The kid is a dark mage?" Gray asked with his eyes wide.

"No. He's neither light nor dark." Konoka said in a serious tone.

"Then what the hell is he?" Natsu asked confused.

"A twilight mage." Asuna answered as Negi opened his mouth.

"_**Complexio!**_" Negi chanted and absorbed the orb of power "_**Supplementum pro Armationem! Agilitas Fulminis!**_" he added as he was enveloped in lightning.

"The he is that? He absorbed the lightning? Is he a lightning Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asked amazed.

"He didn't absorb it. He merged with it." Chachamaru corrected.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a darkness technique?" Lucy asked confused.

"Heh, you don't even know what darkness is, do you?" Eva asked amused.

"Well, darkness is the opposite of light" Mirajane answered unsure.

"Wrong. Shadow is the opposite of light, night opposite of day, good and evil, order and chaos. But then, what is darkness? It's the small black hole that takes in everything. It's the origin of chaos!" Eva explained with passion.

"Darkness is quite simple. It's nothingness." Asuna finished.

"But still, if it's nothingness then the energy should go there. Not all over his body!" Mirajane insisted.

"Those runes on his hands are more then just tattoos." Asuna said coldly.

"Yeah, it helps absorb the energy into the body. We get that." Lucy said impatiently.

"Apparently you don't. I never said he absorbs it in the body." Eva said.

"Then where does that energy go?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"The energy merged with his very soul" Asuna said as she finally looked away from Negi.

"Spells that affect the soul are forbidden!" Mirajane said scandalized.

"Yes, because of the side-effects. But those that are immune to them are allowed." Eva said.

"Well, that's true but you need to use it once to verify that." Lucy said.

"Not necessarily. I integrated a test in the learning process. Nobody can learn it if they don't have what it takes." Eva replied.

"What would happen if one fails the test?" Gray asked curious.

"Best case scenario or worst case?" Setsuna asked grimly.

"Best case first." Mirajane said.

"That person will never be able to use darkness." Eva said simply.

"So it's like 'try something else', huh." Lucy said.

"And the worst case?" Natsu asked.

"That person would be destroyed. Mind, body and soul." Eva smirked as the others gasped in horror.

"You should have been arrested" Gray mumbled.

"Heh, if you only knew..." Asuna sighed.

Inside the barrier, Luxus was staring at Negi in disbelief.

"Are you ready to get beat up?" Negi asked.

"Why you little... Get over here so I can tear you apart!" Luxus taunted.

"Oh, I'm coming alright" Negi grinned.

The next moment he was standing on Luxus' head.

"What the?" Luxus said trying to punch above his head but there was nothing there.

"Lost something? Beside your dignity, I mean." Negi asked appearing in front of him.

Before Luxus could do anything than stare, Negi punched him 50 times, throwing him into the barrier. Luxus fell to the ground twiching.

The audience stared at him as he dispeled the lightning around him and casually walked towards Eva's group.

"Good job, boya. You held back a bit much thought. You could have at least stunned him" Eva said after Asuna dispeled the barrier.

"He can naturally absorb lightning." Negi said.

"Oh, ok then" Eva shuged.

"Is he alive?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"I never kill unless there's absolutely no other choice." Negi said calmly.

"I'll heal him right away." Konoka said cheerfuly as she pulled out her card.

"Healing is supposed to be a lost magic" Mirajane said impressed.

"Hey, I wanted to ask earlier but what's with those cards?" Kana asked.

"Pactio cards. The ones we have are a more rare type that come with artifacts." Setsuna explained.

"Sounds cool. How do you get them?" Kana asked interested.

"By making a contract with a mage. The contract is made through a kiss with the mage in a magic circle." Chachamaru answered.

The Ala Alba were stared at for a few moments.

"Konoka-neesan. That guy will die if you don't heal him in the next minute." Kamo reminded them.

"_**Adeat!**_" Konoka said and her outfit changed to the red and white kimono, a fan in each hand. Then, she chanted the complete healing spell.

A few moments after she was finished, Luxur's eyes shot open. He saw Negi standing in front of him and his eyes widen in horror.

"Truce?" Negi asked holding out his hand.

"You win" Luxus admited, allowing Negi to pull him up. "How many punches did you throw at me? I lost count at thirty."

"Actually, there were fifty." Negi answered with a smile.

"Fifty?! I only saw 35!" Natsu said surprised.

"And the best part is that none of them physically hit him" Eva grinned.

"Yeah, just first pressures. Or he would have absorbed my lightning" Negi admited.

"Okay... You're the new number one." Luxus said after a minute of silence.

"Nope, Eva-chan is. And you do NOT want to test her" Asuna said.

"Give me a good reason and I wont complain" Luxus sighed.

"She's immortal" Konoka said simply.

"Okay... Does the Master know all this?" Mirajane asked.

"Told him earlier." Asuna said.

"Hey, how much power do you guys really have?" Natsu asked enthusiastically.

"Boya, you can cast the_** Thousand Bolts**_ at that mountain. Chachamaru said there are no living creatures or building over there" Eva said pointing at the edge of the forest.

Negi began chanting his spell as the others stepped away, not wanting to disturb him. When he finished and released the energy, many guild-members cowered to the ground at the explosion. When they got up, they saw a huge crater on the mountain.

"Hey, how about a spar with me?" Natsu asked with a wide grin.

"Maybe some other time, Natsu" Makarov said as he walked towards them with two huge bags.

"Master, what on in the world is in those bags?" Loky asked as he placed a hand on Asuna's hip, earning himself a tour to the next town.

"Oh, Asuna-chan asked me to exchange some gold coins at the National Bank. Since it would go smother for me." the old man answered as he dropped the bags with a big thud.

"Hey, I know gold is very valuable, but still..." Kana said staring at the bags.

"Yes. But since they were ancient Ostian coins..." Makarov trailed off.

"Ostian coins!? But I heard that there were only a dozen left in the entire world!" Mirajane gasped.

"Not any more." Negi said.

"What do you mean by 'not any more'?" Mirajane asked. "If you found them in some ruins you must surrender them to the government…" she began.

"Found them in some ruins?" Eva laughed. "That's a good one! Good one little girl!"

"Trust me, Mirajane-san, we didn't steal them from anywhere." Asuna said rather amused.

"But then…" Lucy said confused.

"It would be best if we told them, princess" Eva said. "It would be too troublesome to keep it a secret" she added with a yawn.

"Princess?" Lucy asked wide eyed.

"Yes. Her real name is Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, princess of the ancient capitol Ostia, fount of culture and civilization in Mundus Magicus." Makarov said with a smile.

"**EEEEEHHHHHHHH?!**" everyone yelled. "**She's from a different world?**"

"Yes. The first ones after more than ten thousand years." Makarov answered "And Negi Springfield is the prince of Ostia, son of the late queen Arika Anarichia Ethiofushia."

"**Him too?"** the mages screamed.

"Yes, but only went to Mundus Magicus recently for a few months. Most of my life I lived in the Mundus Vetus." Negi said shyly.

"The old world? It still exists?" Mirajane asked shocked.

"Well of course it does. That's where most of our group lived." Eva said annoyed.

"Evangeline Athanasia Ecaterina McDowell is form the Mundus Vetus. From what I understand she used to be a princess herself until she was forced to leave home at the age of ten" Makarov continued.

"Oh, you poor thing! You mean you just left home for a different world?" Lucy asked with compassion.

"'Just left home'? That was over 500 years ago" Eva said bored.

"500… you're kidding right?" Kana asked shocked.

"Some of the titles she is known under are 'Maga Nosferatu' and 'The High Daylight Walker'" Chachamaru informed them.

"Others are 'The Apostle of Destruction', 'Doll Master', 'The Disciple of Dark Tones' and 'Dark Evangel'." Asuna grimaced.

"Hold on, hold on! When you say 'undying' and 'High Daylight Walker', do you mean she's a…" Gray began.

"Vampire immune to sunlight." Makarov finished. "Yes, that's her" he grinned.

"You mean she eats blood?" Natsu asked. "That's creepy" he said as the others took distance in fright.

"Says the guy that eats fire" Eva rolled her eyes and even the scared guild members were amused.

"Now, now, Kitty, don't be rude" Asuna smirked.

"**I told you to never call me that!**" Eva said as she jumped to Asuna's neck and began to strangle her.

"Who are you talking to?" Asuna grinned as the one Asuna Eva was torturing turned out to be a Shadow Clone.

"Hm, hm" Negi cleared his throat. "Back to the introductions. Konoka Konoe is the daughter of one of the most important magic clans in Mundus Vetus, thus also a princess."

"Setsuna Sakurazaki is a very skilled exorcist sword wielder and Miss Konoe's bodyguard." Makarov continued "And Karakuri Chachamaru is Miss McDowell's assistant. Also, she is a robot" the old man finished the introductions.

"What's a robot?" Luxus asked confused.

"A mechanical being that is a result of very advanced technology." Chachamary answered.

"Okay… back to that main issue: **you guys are from a different world?**" Kana asked.

"Yes, I believe we already said that?" Setsuna said slightly annoyed.

"How?" Mirajane asked.

"Through one of the portals of course" Eva rolled her eyes again.

"What portals?" Lucy asked confused.

"Ok, let's put this logically. This world was created thousands of years ago by the people in the Mundus Vetus." Makarov began.

"It was. I didn't know that!" Gray said surprised.

"Well, since we hadn't had contact in thousands of years, I can blame you. Anyway, in order to get from that world to this one, magic portals were used. But at some point the portals were closed because of the lack of use and they were abandoned." the guild Master finished.

"So, how come you guys are here?" Kana asked.

"We're looking for someone that might have come in this world in the past eleven years" Setsuna said cautiously.

"Why would someone come to this world?" Mirajane asked curious. "From what I've seen from you, you're magic is much stronger than the one we have."

"He was looking for something. An ancient spell that was forgotten in both Mundus Vetus and Mundus Magicus" Negi said with a serious face.

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, but that remains between me and them for now" Makarov interrupted.

"Must be something big if you're keeping it a secret, old man" Luxus said.

"Who is this person anyway? And what do you mean by 'might have come to this world'?" Kana asked.

"I mean they're not sure he came to this world. Besides our world and Mundus Magicus, five more were created" the old man answered.

"Five more? Awesome!" Natsu said with stars in his eyes.

"You didn't answer my first question, Master. Who?" Kana insisted.

"My father, Nagi Springfield." Negi answered as he avoided their gaze.

"Hey, kid, how old are you?" Natsu asked with a serious voice for once.

"Eleven" Negi said as he looked in Natsu's eyes.

"I see. Well, since we're done here, let's head back to the guild. The newcomers need to find a place to stay, too" Natsu said cheerfully and began walking away.

"That look in his eyes..." Negi whispered to the old man as they walked back into town.

"Yes, he never knew his parents either. He was raised by a fire dragon until about seven years ago." Makarov whispered back.

"Don't give anyone details of our personal lives, please. We'll tell them when we're ready" Negi asked ans Makarov nodded solemnly.

As they got back to the guild, the Ala Alba and split up with the rest, saying that they need to find a place to stay.

Eventually, they found a place for rent, with multiple apartments. Se they decided to rent the whole first floor that had 4: One for Lucy, one for Konoka and Setsuna, one for Eva and Chachamaru and one for Negi and Asuna.

"Eh, I know you two are siblings and he's an eleven yea old, but still…" Lucy said as the group headed to the guild to pick up their stuff.

"Actualy neesan, they're fifth grade cousins so they can marry each other. And they already made a Pactio. Hell, they've even slept in the same bed more then once!' Kamo said entering his 'dirty old man' mode.

"That's enough out of you, ermine" Asuna said while squashing him.

"Okay… let's pretend I didn't hear that." Lucy said with a blush.

"Actually, all five of them made the Pactio with the brat" Chachazero said as she floated above their reach.

"Let's pretend I didn't hear that either" Lucy added before turning to Negi. "Negi-kun?"

"Yes?" Negi said avoiding her gaze.

"Take your time in telling them about yourself. I intend to do the same" Lucy said looking forward.

Negi looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Thanks" he said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Four**

**Meeting Erza**

As Lucy and the other six new members of Fairy Tail walked towards the Guild, a small boy ran past them and entered. When they got inside as well, they noticed him talking to the Master.

"Have you gotten word from my father?" the boy asked eagerly.

"Marco" Makarov sighed "I already told you he's working on a job."

"That was a week ago! When he left, he told me it would take three days at most!" Marco reminded. "Can't you send someone to see him?" he pleaded.

"No way! Macau is a mage, he can handle it. Now go home and wait there!" Makarov replied rather childishly.

"Meanie!" Marco yelled and smacked Makarov in the nose before running off.

"Isn't the Master a little harsh?" Lucy asked Mirajane as the group reached the bar.

"Oh, he's just as worried as Marco." Mirajane replied.

"And everyone else in the Guild for that mater." Setsuna added with a glance at the people around them.

"A good leader must at least try to hide his emotions at such times" Asuna sighed.

"Oh, did you learn that in Ostia?" Eva teased.

"Actually, I learnt that from Incho." Asuna said with a small smile.

"Mirajane-san, about that missing person, maybe I should..." Negi began, still staring at the door Marco left through.

But before he could finish, Natsu forcefully put the poster he had taken back on the request board and dashed out.

"What's with Natsu?" Lucy asked surprised.

At that point Mirajane explained Natsus relation with Igneel and Lucy went after Natsu to give him a hand.

As Negi and his friends had lunch - even Chachamaru ate some lightning-like meal that was initially added to the menu for Luxus - Elfman entered the guild with a grim look on his face.

"Erza's back" he announced, making everyone Mirajane, Makarov and the newcomers freeze.

"Hey, who's Erza?" Asuna asked as she turned towards Gray who was sweating bullets. "And why are you undressing?" she added as she took a few steps away from him.

"Damn! Stupid reflex!" he muttered looking down at his bare chest. "She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail" he said as he jumped behind the bar and hid, adding "and she's damn scary!"

A few moments afterwards, a girl wearing an armor breastplate entered the guild. Her hair was blood-red and she was quite attractive, despite the serious look on her face.

"Hello Erza, I see you finished that job earlier than you thought." Makarov greeted.

"Good day Master. Yes, it was rather easy" Erza responded with small smile.

"Heh. Well, I have job request for a demon extermination, interested?" Makarov asked with a slight grin.

"Yes, of course. But it's rather rare for you to make job suggestions. What's the catch?" Erza asked suspicious.

"I want two of the new members to go with you. There are some old ruins in that area that might interest them" Makarov.

"Ruins? Then myself and Negi-sensei should be ones to go and collect data." Chachamaru said.

"Oh, how come you should go, boya?" Eva asked.

"Well... do you remember that I made Pactio with Theo during the Ostia Festival? And it's power?" Negi began hesitantly.

"Yes." Eva answered as she noticed Konoka and Asuna looking the other way with a slight blush.

"Well... I remembered that Albireo Imma had the same artifact from all his contractors... so I tried to make a pactio with Asuna but I got a diferent one and then with Konoka and got that one." Negi said with a blush.

"And why didn't ask me first?" Eva said in a dangerous tone.

"Well, your power was still limited at that time so..." Negi began.

"Baka! I meant why wasn't I consulted!" Eva said with a blush.

"Well, I thought you would be happy with the power boost." Negi shugged.

"I am, just keep me in the loop, got it?" Eva sighed.

"Sorry for the interruption, but what's a pactio?" Mirajane asked curious.

"Look at the time! Erza, I'll escort the three of you to the train station. You can pick up your equipment and I'll give you details on the job on the way there." Makarov said in one breath as he got up and started to push the three towards the exit. Soon, they were out of sight.

"So, what's this pactio thing?" Gray asked as he emerged from behind the counter.

Before anyone could stop him, Kamo jumped on Mirajanes shoulder and started whispering in her ear and Gray went closer and listened too. After about 30 seconds...

"A KISS !!!???!!!" both of then shouted in surprise.

"Keep it down, will ya?" Asuna shushed them.

"But all five of you..." Mirajane said in disbelief.

"Actualy, there are even more back home" Kamo grinned.

"So, Negi is something like a Master to you" Gray pondered.

"Yeah, something along those lines." Asuna said, distracted by her process of torturing Kamo.

"So he must be an amazing kisser, right?" Gray asked in the same tone, but with a grin on his face.

"You do realize you're pissing off three S-Rank mages, don't you?" Eva said as her hands began to gather energy.

Gray blinked, turned towards the vampire and then did the only intelligent thing possible under her death glare: he ran for dear life!

But before he moved more than four meters he was encased in ice. The other occupants of the room smartly decided to not look at her at this point.

"Oh dear!" Mirajane squeaked before looking at Eva in fear.

"I just confirmed my theory that most men are shameless bastards, no mater which world they're from" the vampire said in a bored tone as she turned towards the bar and took a sip her .

"Still, you didn't have to freeze him like that" Setsuna sighed.

"He'll be fine, he's an ice mage too, isn't he?" Eva said in a completely unconcerned voice.

"And I can say from experience that the temperature on that snowy mountain I had to spend a week on was at least twice lower than this ice prison." Asuna finished.

"I guess we should go unpack the rest of our stuff?" Konoka said as she looked at the clock on the counter.

"Yes ojo-sama" Setsuna replied and the four girl got up.

"Mirajane?" Asuna called out the frightend girl, who jumped at the sound of her name. "We're not mad at you, calm down" Asuna said with a warm smile.

"Or that exhibitionist, as a mater-of-fact. I just want to se how good he is as an ice mage." Eva added. "Let me know if he can get out of there by nightfall."

"If he doesn't, I'll drop by and release him" Asuna said.

"Okay" Mirajane sighed in relief.

"Oh, and Mirajane?" Eva said over her shoulder as they walked away.

"Yes?"

"That's a 'yes' for Gray's last question" the vampire grinned with a dreamy look on her face.

It took several seconds for the silver-haired mage understand what she meant. When the realization struck her, she blushed and looked at the door the four had left through.

When the girls reached their new home, they headed for Eva's place. The only things inside were the two black backpacks that Eva and Chachamaru (well, mostly Chachamaru) had carried. From one of the enchanted backpacks they pulled out the magical glass sphere that contained Eva's castle.

"Good thing there's no time requirement for objects on this thing." Asuna said with relief.

"True. Konoka, you should come with me inside to help me chose what furniture we'll use. Setsuna, Asuna, you two will be in charge of moving them out of the way when we transfer them. You'll have two minutes for each shipment." Eva ordered before she and Konoka disapeared in a flash of light from the magic circles they drew on the ground.

At Negi's side

Erza was enthusiastically discussing with Negi about the magical weapon collections they both possessed.

"So you can summon any weapon or armor from just about anywhere at any moment in time?" Negi mused.

"Yes, it's called Exquip magic." Erza nodded.

"Exchange and Equip, huh?" Negi smiled. "Quite the suggestive name."

"Indeed. Originally, it was only for weapons, but I managed to upgrade it for armor. I call it 'The Knight'" Erza said.

"Hm, the transfer process must be similar to our artifacts. Initially, I thought they were stored inside the Pactio Cards. But after I got my own artifact, I noticed that instead of an identical artifact coming out from my partner's card, the one I was using was transferred to her." Negi said with a frown.

"Bad timing I take it" Erza asked with an understanding look.

"He was surrounded by enemy troops and got his right arm cut off." Chachamaru said. "Again" she added a little annoyed.

"WHAT?" Erza's yell sounded in their compartment.

"Well, I got it healed almost instantly, thanks to Konoka" he defended. "And I really couldn't let you take that blow!" he added, making Chachamaru turn her head the other way to hide her blush"

"She reattached your arm?" Erza asked in disbelief. "I've never heard of someone able to do that. Healing magic is considered a lost art around here"

"Well, from what I've seen, it's pretty common in Mundus Magicus. You see, there are a lot of fighters and many of them work as gladiators, so there are many healers at the arenas." Negi explained. "

"However, Konoka-san isn't at that level yet. For now, she uses her artifact to heal major wounds." Chachamaru added.

"Hm, the artifacts that come with these pactios are quite diverse and powerful." Erza said deep in thought. "And it's even a common thing in your world..."

"Every mage must have at least one partner, that's what Kamo told me over a year ago." Negi nodded.

"Hm, would it be possible for mages in this world to perform pactios? Now that I think about it, Master rushed us to leave before you could say how those pactios are made." Erza said, looking at Negi and Chachamaru expectantly.

"Well, both mage and partner must sit in the magic circle that is drawn by the supervisor of the pactio and the two must... uh... provide some proof of the complete trust between them. And then the supervisor says 'Pactio' and it's done" Negi said hesitantly.

"I see. It appears quite simple. But what is that 'proof of trust'?" Erza asked.

"Well, that is... um..." Negi mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes?" Erza asked, leaning closer to him.

"A kiss" Negi finally said.

"Oh, just a kiss..." Erza said before blinking in realization "A KISS!?" she yelled.

"Yes" Chachamaru said simply.

"And all five of you have pactios with him?" Erza asked.

"Yes, we are among his partners" Chachamaru confirmed.

"'Among his partners'? You mean there are more?"

"Yes, Negi-kun has over a dozen partners" Chachamaru said.

Erza's eyes widened as she turned towards Negi and stared at him.

"This kid had already kissed over a dozen girls..." she thought. Then, when Negi raised his head and their eyes met, she blushed a little and avoided his gaze "Well, he IS very cute." she thought.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Erza decided to take the 'kiss' subject off their minds.

"So, besides the artifacts, what kind of magic do you use. I wasn't at your bout with Luxus, you see." Erza said.

"Oh, well I use Lightning, Wind, Light, Darkness, Fire and a little Ice" Negi said.

Erza blinked a few times, and then steeled herself not to scream again.

"You mean you can already use six elements at the age of ten?" she asked with her mouth dry.

"Yes, that is correct. Furthermore, he has already mastered" Chachamaru said.

"I did?" Negi asked surprised.

"Yes, that's what Master said when I showed her the recording of your fight with Rakan. Actually, she said that by merging two shots of the ultimate lightning spell, the 'Thousand Bolts', with a lightning spear to form a new attack you have taken lightning magic to a whole new level. Not to mention that merging the energy of different spells is unheard of" Chachamaru explained.

"Well, the fake Eva from the scroll told me that Master theorized on the possibility, but she said that Ice magic isn't malleable enough and Darkness is too dangerous. And such energy manipulations are only possible with spells in their stagnant form, thus the Magia Erebea is a requirement, so there's no surprise I'm the first one who did it." Negi explained.

"Negi-kun, how do you know so much about magic?" Erza asked in awe.

"Well, mages usually start training at the age of four and I graduated the Academy at ten. And I've always tried to become as strong as my father, since he is considered the most powerful mage ever in both Mundus Vetus and Mundus Magicus. I've been training particularly hard in the past year" Negi said with a smile.

"And you have already reached your father's level by scoring a draw with Rakan" Chachamaru said with a smile.

"I kind of doubt that." Negi said, looking out through the window at the passing sceneries. "Rakan may have been dad's equal ten years ago, but Rakan retired at that point. Even if dad's power hasn't increased in the past ten years, which I seriously doubt, let's not forget that everyone gets a little soft after retirement." Negi said.

"Negi-kun, what could have you experienced that made you grow up so fast?" Erza asked in a low and serious voice, before adding when he saw his slightly pained expression "It's alright, you don't have to answer that, I was talking more to myself. I also hold some painful memories, I understand it's hard to talk about it." she said as she turned towards the window as well. "Actually, most people in Fairy Tail are like that." she spoke thoughtfully.

"Yes, Mirajane-san mentioned something like that before we met you" Chachamaru said.

"But still, isn't Darkness magic something a little too dangerous? I've never heard of good dark mages either" Erza said a little upset.

"It was a choice I made in order to obtain the power to protect my friends. I don't regret my choice. As for darkness being evil... Well, if you lose yourself in it then you will surely become evil for your remaining short life" Negi said seriously.

"'Short life'?" Erza asked a little disturbed.

"Turn into a murderous monster and end up killing oneself" Chachamaru explain.

"Oh!" Erza said as the train stopped "Well, we're here".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Five**

**Slaying a Demon**

As they left the train station, Negi inquired the difficulty of their current job.

"It's a low S-Rank. Well, more of a high A-Rank in my opinion. But considering the damage done, you can't really blame them." Erza responded.

"I see. Then we should get some information on it from our employer and the locals. We should deal with it quickly" Negi said.

"We? I thought you only came to inspect the nearby ancient ruins" Erza said surprised.

"We're not in any hurry" Chachamaru said. "And it would be good to see how powerful a high-level demon is in this region." she added as Negi took out a pill.

"And besides" Negi began before he swallowed the pill and changed to his 18 year-old form "we can't let a lady face a dangerous demon on her own, now can we?" he finished with his lady-killer smile.

Erza blushed matching her hair and turned around quickly.

_"I'm really beginning to believe he has over a dozen partners."_ Erza thought and then imagined herself sitting in a magic circle with Negi. She widened her eyes and forcefully hit her head on the nearest light pole. _"We have a job to do. I don't have time to think about this right now. Maybe later..."_ she hit it again to stop that final thought.

Chachamaru and Negi stared at her as she did this.

"Somehow, this reminds me of Asuna on the day I asked Eva to make me her apprentice." Negi mussed.

_"Damn Kamo for giving him those pills"_ Chachamaru thought.

"Negi-kun, what kind of magic is that?" Erza finally asked.

"Oh, I just took an aging pill." Negi said. "It creates a physical illusion of my older self."

"You mean that's really how you will look like when you'll grow up?" Erza asked surprised.

"Yes, this is my 18 year-old form" Negi nodded.

"However, in reality, he will reach this form in about three years because of Master's training regime." Chachamaru added.

"What regime?" Erza asked intrigued.

"You'll see when we get back." Negi promised. "My heritage from my mother' side will count as well" he added after a moment' thought.

After that, they went to their employer's house, only to find it half destroyed.

"What happened here?" Negi asked one of the men that were cleaning up.

"That blasted demon attacked again. I hope those mages get here soon, or there won't be any town left to protect." the man said with a sigh.

"We are the mages from Fairy Tail that were hired to slay the demon. We came as soon as we were given the job." Chachamaru said.

"Oh, welcome then. I'm the mayor of this town and thus your employer. My name is Luvic Stendal." the mayor said.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Negi Springfield and these are Erza Scarlet and Karakuri Chachamaru." Negi introduced.

"Well, let's cut to the chase. What can you tell us about this demon and its whereabouts?" Erza asked.

"Well, it's 10 meters tall and has a large horn on its forehead. Its shape is similar to that of a gorilla, but lacks the hair." the mayor said deep in thought.

"And its current location?" Negi inquired.

A loud explosion was heard from the edge of town.

"Never mind" Negi muttered and the three mages took of towards the disturbance.

As the arrived at the scene, they saw the demon that looked like...

"That looks like a naked gorilla." Erza blunted out.

At that point the demon impaled a building with its horn that suddenly glowed red. Next moment, the building exploded.

"Correction, a naked gorilla that can blow objects up with its magic horn" Chachamaru said and the other two sweat dropped.

The beast suddenly noticed the three mages and charged at them. Erza and Chachamaru got out of its way, but Negi stood his ground.

"Negi, get out of its way!" Erza shouted worried.

"Sensei will be fine." Chachamaru said calmly.

As the demon approached Negi, the mage' right hand began to glow with a white light. When the beast was close enough, Negi used Instant Movement to get behind it and unleashed the spell.

_**"Fulguratio Albicans!"**_ he called as a white bolt of lightning shot from his hand into the demon' skin, making it tremble and fall on its knees. "Erza-san, I think it only has that horn as a weapon. Care to cut it of?" Negi asked as he stepped away from the demon.

"Gladly" Erza said as she summoned a silver Claymore and, with a quick slice, she separated the horn from the beast' head.

"Alright, let's finish the job. Chachamaru-san, please give me a hand." Negi said as he grabbed one of the demon' legs.

"What are you two doing?" Erza asked as Chachamaru grabbed the other leg.

"Taking it outside the town to finish it of and get rid of the corpse, obviously. We can't just leave it here where children could see it." Negi said s if he was used to these kinds of situations.

"Um, shouldn't we finish it of first?" Erza suggested.

"Don't worry, it won't move for several minutes. We have plenty of time." Negi assured her as he and Chachamaru began to drag the demon to the nearby forest.

Erza shrugged and followed them.

As the group reached the edge of the forest, Chachamaru let go of the demon and proceeded to cut down a pine tree while Negi gave the demon another electric shock, just to be sure.

"What do you need that tree for?" Erza asked confused.

"The best way to get rid of this body is to incinerate it." Chachamaru responded as she began to sharpen one of the tree' ends.

"And I'll stab it in the heart with it in the process" Negi added as he took the sharpened tree and began chanting. "Ras tel ma scir magister! To Sumbolaion Diakonētō Moi, o Turanne Phlogos! Epigenēthētō, Phlox Katharseōs, Rhomphaia Phloginē! Rheusantōn Pur kai Theion, ha Epephlegon Sodoma, Hamartōlous, Eis Choun Thanatou! Ourania Phlogōsis!"

At that point, Chachamaru erected a barrier around Negi and the demon and Negi stabbed the beast with the tree, channelling the spell through it.

The effect was massive, as the inside of the barrier became crimson, enveloping everything.

"Negi!" Erza yelled and headed towards the barrier before Chachamaru stopped her.

"Sensei is alright" Chachamaru said calmly.

"How can he be alright? With all that fire, all the air is gone, he'll be asphyxiated!" Erza yelled.

"Do not worry. Sensei uses wind barriers as a daily basis, he will not be asphyxiated. You can see for yourself, the barrier will disappear momentarily." Chachamaru said in her usual tone.

A few seconds later, the barrier disappeared, revealing Negi in the Middle of a burned area. There wasn't even a trace left of the demon.

"Okay, let's go talk to the mayor and find out where those ruins are." Negi said as he approached the two girls.

"Eh, right" Erza said blinking before heading for the town.

"You're done already?" the mayor asked surprised.

"It was more ugly then powerful" Negi joked and the old man chuckled amused.

"Anyway, good job." The mayor said, handing a bag of money to Chachamaru, who in turn passed it to Erza.

"Actually, another reason why we're here is to have a look at the ancient ruins in this area. Could you tell us where we should search for them?" Negi asked.

"Oh, hold on a second, I'll give you a map of the area" the mayor said and hurried to one of his salvaged possessions and pulled out a scroll. "Here, the ruins are marked on it" he said, giving it to Nagi.

"Chachamaru-san, please scan it and add it to your database" Negi said unrolling the scroll and giving it to Chachamaru.

"Understood" she said and a beam of light came out of her right eye, scanning the map. "Done" she said, rolling the map and giving it to a wide-eyed mayor.

"You mages really are something" the old man said amused.

"What kind of magic was that just now?" Erza asked as then headed for the ruins. "I've never seen anything like it".

"I would surprised if you did. Only Chachamaru can use it" Negi said. "Basically, she stored an image of that map in her memory." he explained.

Erza nodded and didn't say anything else. But in her mind she was wondering:_ "What in the world do they use such powerful spells on usually?_"

As the finally reached the ruins after an hour walk, Negi observed:

"This is oddly familiar" he said.

"Indeed, it similar to the platform where we arrived, only it has other structures around it." Chachamaru said.

"Well, no use standing around for, let's record all the data" Negi said as he pulled out the pactio card from the contract with Konoka. _**"Adeat!"**_ he called out and a small notebook appeared in his hand.

"Is that you artefact?" Erza asked curious.

"Yes. It takes the form of a notebook that contains the pactio cards of all my partners." Negi explained as he opened it and revealed twenty-one cards.

Erza went wide-eyed at the sight. _"He really has kissed twenty-one girls!"_

"You said you had over a dozen partners, not twenty-one!" she said accusingly.

"Well, technically speaking, twenty-one is over a dozen" Negi said defensively.

"True" Erza sighed, giving Negi an odd look. _"If he has so many already, what could be wrong in getting one more?"_ she asked herself, before blushing and turning towards the nearest wall and pretending to be interested.

"Sensei, I believe it's safe to release the disguise" Chachamaru said, looking a t Erza.

"Oh, sure. _**"Dispel Satio!"**_" he said, turning back to his child form. "Now then…_** "Adeat! Oculus Corvinus!"**_" he called out.

As he finished chanting, six spy golems appeared floating around Negi.

"What are those?" Erza asked, turning towards the young mage with curiosity in her eyes.

"These are spy golems. They record images and send them to the screen of this control device." Negi said, showing her what looked like a portable game console.

"So you're going to record everything about these ruins on it and study it later?" Erza asked impressed.

"Um, no, the stored images would disappear when the artefact is deactivated. If we transfer the data to Chachamaru however..." Negi trailed off.

"I would be able to access them at any given time" Chachamaru finished for him.

"I see…" Erza said hesitantly before she took another look around. The place was pretty huge and it was mostly covered in writings and diagrams that she didn't understand. "But even if you record all the images, it will still take quite a while to look over them all" she remarked.

"Well, I have something in mind for that too, but I didn't test it yet so I can't be sure" Negi said with a thoughtful look. "But in theory it should work" he added with more confidence.

"Would it happen to be another artefact?" Erza asked curious.

"Yes, two actually. But using both at once is impossible since both of the partners I made those pactios with are back home. So I'll have to improvise…" Negi trailed off.

Erza was about to propose making a pactio with someone that was in Fiore -namely her- so he may gain another artefact, but Chachamaru beat her to the punch.

"Sensei, the data recording is complete" the robot gestured towards the spy golems that were gathered behind Negi. "Also, a primary analysis suggests that this is indeed a Gateport like the one we arrived at, but with one major difference."

"The keys required to activate it, am I right?" Negi guessed as he looked at the lack of keys or even empty the sockets that would hold them.

"Yes, but also the power source. Unlike the Master Gateport that can only be activated at specific dates, this one can be used at any time if the energy is provided." Chachamaru explained.

"But to make something of this size work, the power required must be…" Erza said with doubt.

"Almost astronomical, yes. Taking the _**"Thousand Bolts"**_ as a measurement, it would require four charges." Chachamaru replied.

"Well, I can use about ten before I pass out from exhaustion, but I can't use them simultaneously. At most, I can merge four of them with an "_**Iaculatio Fulgoris"**_ but throwing that at the power generator wouldn't be a good idea" Negi chuckled.

"Yes, I believe you would wipe out not only the Gateport, but the nearby town as well." Chachamaru said slightly amused as well.

"But the town is a few miles from here" Erza said confused.

"Exactly, imagine the crater it would make." Negi said less amused. "Well, it wouldn't be as big as it would if four separate mages would cast it on the same target, but the energy would be more dispersed and affect a wider area. A single spell would only affect the area in a hundred meter radius. Directly anyway."

"Directly?" Erza asked confused and slightly frightened.

"Well, that kind of power creates shockwaves when it hits, so…" Negi trailed off.

"In other words, you could wipe out an entire town in one hit." Erza deadpanned. "What could you possibly use this kind of attack on anyway?"

"Demons of the highest rank. Any mid level demon would be completely obliterated, but the truly powerful ones would be injured or weakened at most. In fact, during wartime magical mines would have several such spells as ammunition." Negi said, thinking about his first encounter with the bounty hunters of Canis Niger.

"At any rate, we will have to find a way to contain that amount of energy. Visiting home or calling some of the others for assistance is very tempting to say the least." Chachamaru said.

"Hm, maybe Makarov-san will have some ideas." Negi mused.

"Well, if you just need to store magical energy in something, the best choice would be lachrima crystals." Erza said.

"Lachrima?" Negi asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's a mineral that's basically crystallized magical energy. However, it can absorb even more energy then it originally has until it's saturated. When it reaches that point though, it will release all the power it has stored in one burst." Erza explained.

"So the bigger the crystal, the more power it can store?" Negi asked.

"Exactly. Of course, the purity of the crystal counts as well, but considering how much power you'll need, it won't be smaller then these ruins" Erza said.

"Let me guess, it's incredibly rare and expensive and doesn't come in those sizes." Negi said, praying he was wrong.

"Well, technically speaking, it would be possible for it to be that size, but like you said it's pretty rare." Erza admitted. "Well, the Master may know more"

"Alright, since we-re done here, let's go." Negi said and the group headed back to the town to take a train home.

Back in Magnolia, the girls were halfway finished with arranging the furniture when Mirajane arrived with Lucy.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Lucy greeted as Asuna opened the door.

"Oh, we're just decorating. Come in, we could use a second opinion." Asuna said.

"Oh, Mirajane, did Gray get out of that ice yet?" Eva grinned.

"Yes, and fortunately he has a cold." Mirajane smiled.

"Um, isn't that a bad thing?" Setsuna asked confused.

"If it'll keep that exhibitionist from stripping it's worth it." Mirajane said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"That aside... when did you get all of this furniture?" Lucy asked staring at the gothic furniture in Eva' apartment.

"Oh, we had it magically stored in our luggage." Konoka smiled.

"I see..." Mirajane said looking around. "Well, you certainly have good taste, Evangeline-san." she added with a smile.

"Um, Mira-san... You wouldn't happen to have evil tendencies, right?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, of course not!" Mira replied and Asuna sighed in relief. "But I was a little rough on other guild members in the past, now that you mention it" she added thoughtfully.

"How rough?" Eva asked curious.

"Well, let just say I used to be nicknamed 'Demon'." Mira smiled.

"Okay... now about this carpet..." Asuna said quickly, making Konoka and Setsuna chuckle.

It was almost nightfall when they finished and headed for the guild to get something to eat. They were halfway through their meal when Negi, Erza and Chachamaru entered with a huge horn on the shoulder of the red head.

The reactions were instant: most of the guild members froze, Loki 'mysteriously' disappeared while Natsu and Gray were hugging each other, trembling all the way.

"Oh, you're back early. I was expecting you tomorrow" Mirajane smiled.

"Yes, well, Negi took that demon out almost single-handedly. All I did was cut the horn off" Erza said sheepishly.

"So, how did it go with those ruins? Found anything interesting?" Eva asked eagerly.

"Well, we didn't translate any of the writings, but one thing's for sure: we're 4 "Thousand Bolts" worth of power away from activating that Gateport." Negi grinned.

"We'll look over the data tomorrow then. We'll use my Resort to get it done quickly while we train." Eva said.

"Oh, about the Resort, do you mind if Erza-san comes along? I promised to show her what kind of training I do. She's also curious about our artifacts." Negi said.

"I don't mind, these guys can come as well" the vampire motioned towards Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Mirajane. "But tell me, Erza, what part of the pactio are you really interested in?" Eva grinned at the now blushing red headed girl.

"Anyway, drop by our place tomorrow at nine." Asuna said as they were leaving "Don't forget to bring your night attire" she added with one last suspicious glance at Mira and Erza who became crimson at her last words.

* * *

**A.N.: It's been a while since I've updated, I know. But I've had a lot of exams so blame the books ****. Anyway, I'll try to update more often. The next chapter will appear next Wednesday at the latest. For now, Enjoy and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Negima! Magister Negi Magi nor Fairy Tail.

_Italics text = character thinking to themselves._

_Underline+Italics = character communicating with telepathy_

**Bold text = shouting**

_**Bold+Italcs = Casting Spell/Ability**_

**Chapter Six**

**Power Unveiled**

It was nine o'clock sharp when Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy knocked on Evangeline' door. After a few seconds, it opened revealing Chachamaru.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." she said formally as she motioned them to enter.

She guided them to a room full of dolls. In the middle of the room however was strange network of glass orbs connected with each other by glass tubes. Most of the orbs apparently contained miniature sceneries from nature: a volcano, a snowy mountain, a desert, a jungle, a sea, a canyon, etc. The middle one however contained a miniature castle surrounded by forest. All of the tubes seemed to converge to the castle as well.

On the ground there were various drawings that mainly shaped a circle around the middle orb.

"What are these, Chachamaru-san?" Mirajane asked wide eyed.

"These are called _**Diorama Spheres.**_ Please follow me" Chachamaru said as she stepped into the circle and faded away.

"Whoa! Where did she go?" Gray said freaked out.

"I don't really know, but she told us to follow her." Erza said eyeing the circle curiously.

"Well, since she went first that means there isn't any danger right?" Lucy said with confidence.

"Aye!" Happy said and jumped into the circle, disappearing as well.

Moments later Natsu jumped after him, followed by Lucy, Erza, Mirajane and lastly a scared Gray.

Once they reappeared, they took a look at the surroundings and their jaws dropped. Before them stood a life-sized version of the castle they saw in the glass sphere, in all it' beauty.

"Welcome to the Lebenschilt Castle. The warp circle before you is a shortcut to the castle. Please follow me." Chachamaru said as she stepped into the circle that was the nearest to the castle. This time, the others followed suit without hesitation.

As they reappeared, they heard Eva' voice.

"About time! Took you long enough!" she said a little annoyed.

"Hey, we were only a few minutes late!" Natsu yelled at her.

"Maybe on the outside. Inside here, time is amplified." Negi said as he stepped next to Evangeline.

"Amplified?" Mirajane asked confused.

"Yes, an hour outside means an entire day in here" Negi explained.

"Wha? A whole day!" Natsu said with his eyes bulged.

"Yep, plenty of time for you guys to have a decent tour. Chachaseven, give them a tour of the main areas of the castle and explain the warping system to them." Eva told one of her maids that guided the mages off.

"Well, let's get to work, Chachamaru. We first need to download the data from the ruins and we'll need to finds correspondents to the writings we have from back at Mahora" Negi said as he led the way inside the castle.

"No, first we need to translate what we found at Mahora. All we know is the summary Nagi wrote in that notebook of his." Eva countered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. With the time limit so close we didn't have enough time do a proper translation." Negi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, at least Chao provided us with those computers" Eva said rather pleased.

"More like you forced her" Negi said quietly.

"What was that?" the vampire asked dangerously.

"I said they'll be of great help." Negi said quickly.

"Oh, they will. And if you manage to use that net idol' artifact to connect to Mahonet and find a translator then they will be ever more useful." Eva approved.

"Yes, but being in a different dimension might pose a problem." Chachamaru said. "We might need to connect it to the Gateport in order to work."

"I've been thinking about that actually. You see, all the keys used for activating the Gateport have one thing in common: the material it's made from." Negi began.

"Oh, back at Mahora we had no idea what it was. I take it it's from this world?" Eva asked curious.

"Yes, it's made of lachrima. Most of it, anyway" Nagi said.

"Most of it?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the orb that represents the dimension it leads to is different for each key. I suspect it's something that is found in those dimensions only." Negi deduced.

"And?" Eva motioned him to continue as they reached the computer room.

"Well, if we can realize the connection, then maybe we can use the key corresponding Earth to connect to Mahonet. And more." Negi said thoughtfully.

"Hm, it's possible…" Eva went into deep thought. "What was that lachrima stuff, anyway?" she asked.

"It's basically crystallized magical energy. However, once you have one piece, you can make it bigger or more charged in power by infusing it with more energy." Chachamaru explained.

"Hm, that's useful, but the amount of power we need would make it too large for using the key." Eva observed.

"Normally, yes. But this is no normal lachrima. I've shown it to Makarov and he nearly fainted. As it turns out, this variant of lachrima disappeared thousands of years ago. It can hold the equivalent of a supernova in terms of magical power, but it can be charged only once a month." Negi said with enthusiasm.

"How?" Eva asked simply.

"Magical attacks. It absorbs the attack and converts it back into energy. But like I said, only one attack per month." Negi explained.

"Well, my _**End of the World**_ and your _**Thousand Bolts**_ have the same amount of power, so either of us can do it." Eva mused.

"Yes, but that would take us four months at least. I have a better idea." Negi smiled and turned towards Chacahmaru.

"Oh, I see" Eva grinned. "Chachamaru' artifact has more power in one shot then either of our spells."

"Actually, it has as much power it's supplied." Negi corrected.

"So if you activate the contract…" Eva trailed off.

"Yes, it would be drawing power directly from me through Chachamaru." Negi said.

"Hm, what if Konoe and Kagurazaka activate the contracts they have with you as well?" Eva inquired.

"My thoughts exactly" Negi nodded. "It would be the Equivalent of about 30 _**Thousand Bolts**_. Also, it would be done at a steady rate, not all at once. If that kind of power would pass through us at once, both Chachamaru and myself would be in grave danger. Magic may give a pleasant feeling when passing through a person, but too much is not good."

"Heh, when did you realize that?" Eva grinned pleased.

"Actually, I learnt that when I made my pactio with Chachamaru. It was successful, true, but for some reason she collapsed and got some sort of fever." Negi said thoughtfully.

"Fever?" Eva frowned _"That's unheard of, not to mention robots can't have a fever"_ she thought.

"Yes, I remember she was beet red and went limp when it was over." Negi said deep in thought.

"_WHA!?"_ yelled in her mind. _"She couldn't have… could she?"_ she asked herself turning to a blushing Chachamaru. _"NO WAY!!"_

"Chacahmaru…" she began, her voice slightly trembling "I'm sure it wasn't anything harmful… but just to be safe, I want ALL the details" Eva said with a lusty grin that she quickly hid when Negi turned towards her.

"Anyway, back to the issue at hand…" Negi said with a curios look from Eva to Chachamaru. He wasn't ass clueless as he used to.

"Yeah, um, can the key handle that kind of power? Won't it be obliterated?" Eva asked.

"Well, the lachrima can, but the orb can't. So we'll have to remove it during the operation." Negi explained.

"Is that alright? Is it safe?" Chachamaru inquired.

"Yes, the only time it must be attached is when it's in use." Negi confirmed.

"Well, before we do any of that, we need to get this over with." Eva sighed and turned towards Chachamaru.

"I'll begin the download immediately." she said as she walked towards the main computer. In less then an hour, she had created a virtual model of both Gateports.

"Good, now for the more unpleasant part" Eva sighed.

"Oh, I thought you liked reading about ancient magic" Negi said surprised as he took out his father' notebook and made two copies for Chachamaru and Eva.

"I do, but I don't really know what's harder to decipher: the ancient language or that idiot' hieroglyphic handwriting!" she groaned.

"Yeah, well all the reason to get this over with quickly, so we won't need to consult it again" Negi agreed.

And so, with the enthusiasm of watching paint dry, they started writing down translations on separate computers. After five excruciating hours they were finally done. Even Chachamaru who usually didn't show her emotions looked ready to kill Nagi Springfield.

"When I get my hands on him…" Negi started with a huge tic mark.

"Get in line" Eva practically growled.

"I believe Chao will be glad to tutor him. For a whole month." Chachamaru said with an edge in her voice.

"Oh, that's exactly what he deserves" Eva grinned evilly. "By the time she's done with him, she'll be more sane then him"

At that remark Negi shriveled a bit. That was EVIL.

"By the way, I couldn't help but notice that Kagurazaka, Konoe and Sakurazaki have yet to arrive." Eva said.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be here any minute, now that we're done. Asuna has this sixth sense for avoiding anything related to books" Negi said a little pissed of.

"Or thinking in general, you mean" Eva added.

"Oh, hi guys, how's it going? We kinda dragged our spar a little so we needed to rest more. Anything we can help you with?" Asuna grinned victoriously at the finished work.

"Oh, there is. _First_ I want you to fetch Makarov. You've been her for two days, so it won't be a problem" Eva began. "Tell him we're going to charge the lachrima and we would want him to be present, since he has more experience then us"

"And?" Asuna inquired.

"Oh, we'll get to that later. Suffice to say, Setsuna will be assisting you" Eva said. "And Konoka won't have enough power left to reduce your suffering" She added in a whisper after Asuna left.

As Asuna left the Resort, Erza and the others finished their tour and arrived at the computer room.

"Oi! This place is huge!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Very impressive" Erza nodded.

"Well, every self-respecting first class mage has to have a few well defended residences." Eva said dismissively.

"Evangeline, how about we let someone with more experience with computers deal with the rest and we can start the preparations for charging the key?" Negi suggested.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more. Chacha-X 1 to 7!" Eva called and seven Chachamaru look-alikes wearing maid uniforms appeared before her.

"Yes Master!" they responded.

"There are 2 virtual models of Gateports with ancient writings on the main computer and translations for decrypting on these three auxiliary ones. I want 2 virtual models in Japanese by the end of the day. Let me know when you're done." Eva ordered.

"Understood." they replied and started working.

"Lets go" Negi said and lead the entire group to the warping area.

"So, where are we gonna do it?" Eva asked.

"D-Do it?" Setsuna stuttered and turned red.

"Hm?" Konoka asked innocently.

"Wha?" Erza and Mira widened their eyes and blushed.

"Charge the key with energy, what else?" Eva asked with a grin. "What did you have in mind?" she added with an even wider grin.

"N-Nothing!" Erza, Mira and Setsuna said at the same time. Konoka on the other hand giggled.

"At any rate" Negi interrupted "I recommend the desert area. We can use fire to turn a portion into a plane of glass."

"Yeah, some spell patterns will be required to channel the power." the vampire agreed.

"Indeed. That attack is wide-range only." Chachamaru confirmed.

"One kilometer wide it is" Negi said giving Eva a regretful look.

"It's alright Negi, I'll take care of the pattern. You need to be at full power to charge the key." Eva sighed.

"Well, this spot is as good as any" Negi said as they arrived in the desert area.

"Yosh! If it's fire then that's my specialty!" Natsu declared and proceeded to attack the sand. _**"Houkou!"**_ he announced and unleashed a large blast of fire that melted about 20 meters, but mainly on the surface.

"Ha! How's that?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, very cute. Now stand aside!" Eva demanded bored.

"Huh?" the fire Dragon Slayer turned around to see both Negi and Eva holding an orb of black fire in each hand.

_**"Duos Incendium Gehennae!"**_ they said as they unleashed their attacks on the field before them.

In less then 30 seconds, a mile-wide area before them was turned to glass. And it went about 20 meters in depth.

"Ok, now we need to level it. Setsuna?" Negi said.

"On it." she said as she unsheathed her sword. _**"Shinmeiryu Ougi! Zanganken!"**_ she called out as she slashed the air before her horizontally. A moment later, one could swear they were before a giant mirror, as the debris had been blown away.

"Holy...! Weren't you ice and lightning users? And since when could a sword level a battleground?" Gray asked with his eyes wide.

"A sword is only as powerful as its wielder." Erza said as she was the least affected.

"And any experienced mage knows more then one form of magic. Take me for instance." an elderly voice was heard from behind them.

"Master!" Mira exclaimed.

"Looks like I'm on time. Wouldn't want to miss it." Makarov said pleased.

"Miss what? Actually, what are you trying to do here, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're charging the most potent lachrima you'll ever see." Makarov said.

"You already found it?" Erza asked impressed.

"Actually we had it from the start. We just didn't know." Negi said sheepishly.

"Enough chatter. I need to focus to apply the spell pattern." Eva cut the conversation short.

A second later she used shundou to get in the middle of the glass surface.

"This won't be pretty. Maybe those of you with heart problems shouldn't watch." Negi said, looking mainly at Lucy, Mira and Happy.

"Too late, aniki" Kamo said appearing on Negi' shoulder.

As they looked back at Evangeline, they saw the Gospel of Darkness in all her power. The runes of the Magia Erebea had spread all over her body and darkness was pouring out of her. And yet, apart from her skin taking a dark shade, the Encroachment didn't seem to affect her.

Suddenly, she kneeled and touched the glass with both her hands. As she did this, the dark energy poured out of her along with a variety of runes. As she finished, she got back up, gave a faint smile and proceeded to faint. Before she hit the ground however, Negi's arms caught her and carried her to Asuna, who dispelled the remaining Encroachment, and Konoka, who cast a simple _**"Cura!"**_

"Are you alright, Eva-chan?" Negi asked worried.

"I'm fine, just a little drained." Eva said, with a blush from the 'chan' suffix, earning a few raised eyebrows from the other girls.

"Back to work then. Setsuna, I need you and Asuna to set up a magic absorbing barrier around the spell pattern Eva made, channeling the power that tries to leave the perimeter to Asuna." Negi instructed and the two combined their artifacts and created the barrier around the vortex-like pattern.

"Now comes the hard part." Negi said grimly. "Listen carefully and don't screw up, otherwise me and Chachamaru might get fried." Receiving nods, he continued. "Firstly, Chachamaru will summon her artifact and begin to power it up. At this point, I will activate her contract and channel my magic power into her, thus increasing the duration of the blast. Right after it fires; Asuna and Konoka will activate their contracts with me, increasing the duration further. When it will be time to stop, the first one to do it will be Asuna, then Konoka, then Chachamaru and finally me. That way we'll all have some energy left, since Konoka has the biggest reserves." Negi finished his explanation.

"Got that Baka Red?" Eva teased.

"What was that leech?" Asuna countered.

"Okay, back to work!" Negi cut off Eva' retort. "You all should take your distance from this area while I place the key in the center." he added while using shundou to get back in the center of the spell pattern. As he removed the orb from the key, he though back at the first time he had seen Chachamaru' artifact in action. Even weakened and despaired as he was during that battle, it would have been impossible to not admire that kind of power.

He placed the key in the center of the vortex, he shoundoued back to his friends.

"Start when you're ready, Chachamaru." he said with a smile and received a nod.

"_**Adeat! Aliskandariya!"**_ she called out and her outfit changed: metallic cat ears, a cable-like tail, anti-gravity wings and a Chao Bao Zi uniform in her hand she had a cat shaped laser and way up in the sky was cat-looking satellite.

As she began to power up the satellite, Negi chanted _**"Sītis Meae Partēs! Per Milia Octōcentum Secundās Ministrae Negiī, Caracuri Chachamaru!" **_activating the contract and increasing her power. A few seconds later the satellite fired upon the spell pattern and Asuna winced as she received the extra power, at this point she and Konoka activated Negi' contract as well, completing the circle.

As time passed, the Fairy Tail mages slowly picked up their jaws and tried to snap out of that state. Sure, turning a mille of sand into ice, that leveling it with one sword strike and coveting it with complex patterns was amazing, unheard of actually, but this… this was way beyond humanly possible. _"Well, one's a vampire, one's a robot, one's a hanyo, and two are the descendents of the creators of the worlds"_ Makarov thought. _"But still… It kinda makes me look lame. Well, I'm old, I have an excuse, hehe!"_. As he looked at the others, remembering that the ones here were the former demolition experts, he suddenly became very, very pale. _"If these new kids are as reckless as the old ones, then ruined buildings will be the least of my problems! They could wipe a town out in one hit!"_ he realized and decided to have a word with them about how they use their power.

Mirajane was simply in awe. She had never imagined that this kind of power could be unleashed all at once. And for a full 30 minutes at that! She just hoped they don't pick any habits from Natsu. Looking at Negi' focused face she slightly blushed and turned back towards the show. _"What's wrong with me? I've known him… them for a day and I feel like I'm…"_

Erza was thinking just about the same. But she was a tad bolder _"Should I ask him for a pactio? Would he accept? We barely know each other too…"_

Lucy was a little scared _"Note to self: Never mess with these guys! EVER!"_ Okay, a lot.

Natsu and Gray were thinking exactly the same thing for once _"I'm dead! I'm so pathetic! I don't even come close to these guys, and the worst part is that most of them are girls!"_

Happy was… being Happy _"Kitty!"_

As the 30 minutes finally ran out and the attack ended, Asuna, Konoka and Negi collapsed from exhaustion, and Chachamaru from… well, something else.

"Well done, I'll go get the key." Eva announced and disappeared for about ten seconds and then returned with the key. It was slightly glowing with a white light.

"I'm impressed. I originally thought that it would charge it with the equivalent of 40 _**Thousand Bolts**_, but this… it now has about 40!" Evangeline exclaimed.

"Wow, I knew we've gotten stronger, but still… this is a surprise" Negi managed to say as he got up.

"I'll say. What do you think Chachamaru?" Eva asked. "Chachamaru?"

Nobody answered and they all turned towards the girl. She was still on her knees and had her back to them.

"Oi, Chachamaru, you alright?" Asuna winced as she approached her.

When she got there she first noticed that the sand was oddly wet in that area. The next thing she noticed was the expression on Chacahmaru' face. She put two with two together "NO WAY!" she exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong with Chachamaru?" Negi asked worried.

"No, she's fine. You all should return to the castle and leave her to me and Eva. Come on, get a move on it!" she rushed them.

Seeing her attitude, they decided to leave.

"What's up Asuna?" Eva demanded as she approached. Looking from Asuna's red face, the sand and Chacahmaru' vacant stare, her grin got wider and wider. "Well, give me the details!" she said blushing a bit herself.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you liked the chapter. I tried to put as much echiness as possible without changing the rating, which I WON'T we doing with this story.**

**The next chapter will come out in two weeks or so, since I want to write on my other stories as well.**

**Important!****: Like I said in the beginning, I intend to make at least one sequel to this story. I'm sorry to say that I didn't particularly like some of the suggestions, so all I can say for sure is that the final sequel will be a crossover with **_**Slayers**_** because of the spells there and another possible crossover could be with **_**Naruto**_**. I won't be doing crossover with anime or manga that place the story in Japan or in other places on Earth, like Bleach, Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh! o other such anime that were suggested.**

**In the meantime please Review!**


	7. UP FOR ADOPTION

As much as it pains me to admit it, I can no longer write this story.

The reasons are as follows:

-My free time is very short now that I'm in college and I really need to focus on my studies.

-The way I've been building up things until now, there should be some romantic scenes or lemons in one of the next chapters, and I shamefully admit that I can't write a lemon to save my life…

-I know that I said that I wanted to write at least one sequel to this story, and I still do, but sadly I don't always get what I want (just most of the time ).

To be honest, I would be willing to continue this story, but the updates would be more then a month apart and chapters too short to compensate for that. Therefore I am putting 'There's more then one World of Magic' up for adoption. Those interested in continuing this story, please contact me via Private Message to discuss taking over the writing of this story.

Once again, I'm very sorry about this.


End file.
